True Love is Blind
by whiteroses12
Summary: Beth asks Mick to help solve her sister's murder.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from the show Moonlight. They belong to Moonlight on CBS which I am not apart of. This was written just for fun. **

**This is going to be a short story maybe two or three chapters. Enjoy! **

**True Love Is Blind**

Love is a truly remarkable thing. In all my years love is the only thing that never ceases to surprise me. It can happen at any moment at anytime and with anyone. When it hits you it's like a fire that will never leave and never diminish. Love is something that prints itself in your soul and never leaves you alone because true love is truly magic.

It was a warm summer day. The sun was shining brightly and I noticed because it was annoying the hell out of me. Summer is the worst part of the year for a vampire with the heat and the awful sunlight. Plus there's the fact that all the kids are out of school. That never helps things. I've never really liked kids. They always seem to make the worst decisions and they can be completely selfish. Before I go off on a rant let me just say vampires don't look forward to winter just because of Christmas.

So on this dreadful summer's day I took a seat in front of the computer with my usual glass of morning blood. Taking a sip of it, I turned the computer on and went to my favorite site, BuzzWire. Beth had a new report out today and it was my duty to watch it.

"They young body of a girl was found late last night in her parent's home. The victim's name has not yet been realized by the police, but sources say the victim was a young white female of eighteen. Such a short life for this poor girl." She paused for a second. I could tell something about this was bothering her. Her eyes were moist as if she were fighting back tears. "I'm Beth Turner for BuzzWire."

As soon as the video stopped there was a knock at the door. It wasn't Beth or anyone I knew so quickly I cleaned the glass of blood and went to the door to the office. I opened the door to see a small older lady with tears surrounding her swollen eyes, but my heart almost stopped when I recognized this small woman. It was Beth Turner's mother, and it was confirmed when Beth came marching down the hallway.

"Hey Mick," she greeted with a weak voice. Her eyes were red and swollen as well. Then it hit me why she had looked so sad on the video. The murdered girl was Beth's sister.

I couldn't answer for a second. Part of me was heartbroken for Beth, but the other half wanted to yell at her for bringing her mother here. There was no telling how she would react to seeing me having not aged a day. Beth must have noticed my confusion and said, "It's ok Mick. I've explained everything to her. I had to; you have no idea how hard this is." Tears starting falling from her already tired blue eyes.

"Yeah Beth I think I do," I commented. In my long years I had lost everyone I loved. Family, friends, everyone from my human life was gone forever. Losing a loved ones was probably the hardest thing about being a vampire.

"I don't care what you are Mr. St. John," Beth's mother barely managed to say through her tears. "I just want you to find the son of a btch that killed me little girl."

I looked from Beth's sobbing mother to the tired and hurt woman that I could never say no to. Taking this case would mean helping the woman that I so desperately wanted to be mine. I sighed. How could I say no? "Come in." I moved aside and let the two come in.

Beth stopped in front of me before walking inside. "Thank you Mick. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you are the best at what you do." She turned to her mother. "And I think you can tell we need the best."

"You know I wouldn't say no to this," I said before taking her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Beth." Never in my life had I been good a comforting others, but for some of the people in your life…you just have to try. She was hugging me as tightly as she could. I could hear the soft sounds of her crying into my shoulder. If there was anything I could do to make her happy again I would. There was just no other way to put it.

When Beth let go she looked up and smiled at me before taking a seat beside her mother. Taking a deep breath, I went to sit behind my desk. This was not going to be an easy case.

"I just want to say Mrs. Turner I am deeply sorry for your loss. I promise you I will do all I can to find whoever did this," I told her.

The old woman looked up at me. She had the same loving blue eyes as she did twenty five years ago. "I know you will. I've hired you before, remember?" She glanced at Beth who was uncomfortably quiet. I could tell she was taking this hard. "You brought my other girl back to me." Beth smiled and went in to hug her mother.

"So what was your daughter's name?" I asked.

"Emily Turner," answered Beth. "She was just eighteen years old."

I stared at Beth with compassionate eyes. "When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

Mrs. Turner sighed. "Last night at 11 or so. She had just come in from curfew. I imagine she was out partying. She had just graduated from high school and was so happy."

"What did she say when she came home?" The girl sounded like an average teenager so there was no telling what could have happened to her.

"She just came in, said goodnight, and kissed me on the cheek. After that she went up to bed," explained the old woman. "There was nothing at all unusual about any of it. I really don't know why someone would kill her. She was such a sweet young lady…She had her problems but so does every teenager." The old woman paused for a moment and her mind appeared to be somewhere else.

"Was your daughter dating anyone?" Nine out of ten of the female murder cases I got the killer turned out to be the boyfriend or husband.

"Yes I believe so. She was never straight forward with anything, but you could always tell when there was a boy. Girls just tend to be a lot happier," said Mrs. Turner.

"What was the boy's name?"

"I never met him…She always hid who she was dating from me. I never knew why and I guess I'll never know now." She paused. "Listen Mr. St. John. I didn't go to the police. They'll never solve this murder and I know you're the best. You've helped me before and now I know you will help me again. Find this killer…" She slid a picture of a young girl that looked just like a younger version of Beth. "Do it for my little girl."

I took the picture from her and examined it. My eyes went to a pale faced Beth. She looked so sad and depressed. Yes I would be doing this for Mrs. Turner's little girl. It just wasn't the little girl she thought.

"Listen Mick I'm sorry about telling my mother about you." We were walking to the crime scene. "She just doesn't trust the police after what happened to me, and when she mentioned hiring a P.I. I just knew it had to be you." We stopped at the front gate to the old house. The whole place was blocked off with police tape.

Beth was looking sadly at me with her bright eyes. Even at night they seemed to glow. "Listen Beth. I'm not mad as long as your mother keeps my secret a secret. I imagine she didn't take it very well though," I assured her with a smile. She smiled back and I was glad to see it. The world wasn't right when Beth Turner was depressed.

"Actually she was overjoyed to hear you were still a P.I. It just took a moment for her to except the whole vampire thing. I did make her swear to never tell a soul though. Even if she did who would believe her without proof?"

She took out a small key and opened the large iron gate. It was a really bad neighborhood. There was no telling who could have killed the girl in a place like this. "Well she believed you without proof didn't she?" I stepped inside and held the gate open for her. The house was small but it looked like it was once a nice place. It was all white but now the paint was chipping. There was a nice porch covering the one story house but time had caused most of the boards to break.

"That's different," she replied.

"Why?" We made our way toward the front door which had bright police tape in front of it as well.

Beth stopped and turned to me once more. "She trusts me. My word is all my mother needs." Then she opened the door. Inside the house looked much more livable. A staircase sat in front of the door. To the left there was a small living room with ok furniture, and to the left there was a dining from with a small table and old chandelier. It was a nice place. Not my taste, but then again I was nearly ninety years old.

"Emily's room is upstairs," mentioned Beth. I turned to her. Again she looked like something was bothering her.

"Maybe you should stay downstairs Beth. You shouldn't have to-"

"No, Emily was my sister. I have to be strong for her," Beth said trying to keep her voice stern. I smiled a bit and took her in for a hug.

"I'll find whoever did this Beth. I promise you I will," I guaranteed her. She nodded.

"I know you will." I let go of her and walked quietly up the stairs. She followed closely behind me. As we got closer and closer to the room the smell of vampire got stronger. Beth led me to a tall white door with chipped paint and dirty handprints all over it from time. The vampire smell seemed to radiate from the door. A vampire had been here before and it wasn't Coraline from twenty five years ago. It was recently and I was willing to bet that poor Emily Turner was the victim.

Beth stepped aside. "You first," she said weakly.

I turned the knob and stepped inside the room. With the lights out it looked like a normal room with the silhouettes of a bed and nightstand as the first things you saw. When you're a vampire you can tell things aren't always as they seem though. This small bedroom was loaded with the smell of blood, female blood. For Beth's sake, part of me didn't even want to turn the light switch on. There was no telling what this room looked like in the light. "What's the matter Mick?" she asked stepping in the doorway.

"Beth I'm not so sure you should be here," I warned.

Beth sighed. "Mick I know you're worried about me but I'm stronger than you think. I wouldn't have taken this story if I didn't want to find out who killed my sister." She stepped in and turned on the lights before I could stop her.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed. On the bed were scattered sheets covered in dry blood. The walls and floor around the bed were covered in blood as well. The whole thing looked like some horror movie nightmare except every bit of this was real. Just by one whiff of the air I could tell it was all Emily's blood. I turned to Beth who had a stunned look on her face, but she appeared to be holding up.

"Are you ok?" I know it was a stupid question, but by the look on her face I couldn't tell. Her heart beat had sped up a little, but who could blame her for that?

"Yeah I just…I just didn't know it was this bad." She took a gulp and stepped a little closer to me. I placed my hand on her shoulder which seemed to loosen her tension a little.

"You know Beth you don't have to prove anything to me. If you want to wait outside I won't think any less of you," I told her.

"Mick just shut up ok. I told you I'm gonna help solve this case." She paused quietly. "Emily always called me her hero. I guess now I really get the chance to be her hero."

I smiled weakly and rubbed her shoulder. "Well look for anything suspicious or out of place," I ordered. She nodded and we both got to work. First I went to the bed seeing as that's where the crime likely took place. Beth went to the nightstand first.

Slowly, I traced my hands over the bloodstained sheets. Blood was a really good witness because it never lied. I could see the girl from the picture terrified flat on the bed. She had a hand around her neck and she was fighting the man holding her. Then she was stabbed. The visions the blood gave surprised me because if they were true it meant the killer was human, and that left me with a big question. Why was the room reeking of a vampire's scent?


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! **

**True Love is Blind-Chapter 2**

Vampires don't have their own specific scent. All you can smell is the decay, and that smell won't leave a room for at least a few days. So the vampire had been in Emily's room either the day of the murder or the day before.

"Is there anything missing?" I asked Beth as I went to examine the window.

"Yeah, her diary is missing," replied Beth as she came to stand behind me. "Emily always kept it in the top drawer of her nightstand."

So a murdered girl with a missing diary…this case only got more interesting. My eyes noticed a small problem with the window. At the bottom there appeared to be a small spot of blood, vampire blood. A vampire had used this window to escape the crime scene, but if they weren't the murderer then why were they here? And an even more confusing question…why was the vampire bleeding? There was only one thing to do. I needed to find this vamp and ask them that for myself. If they were here then maybe they knew who the killer was. "We need to go," I told Beth.

She was back at the nightstand tracing her fingers over a small music box. "I gave this to Emily on her fifteenth birthday. It's like the music box from Anastasia. It only opens when you have the key which is a locket. I told her she could lock her secrets in here and no one would ever find them."

"Where's the locket now?" Hopefully it wouldn't be another missing artifact.

Beth looked to me. "Emily always kept it around her neck. I assumed it must have been on her body. She never took it off." A frightened look came over Beth's face when she realized what that meant. We needed to go see if the locket was on Emily's body and that meant Beth would have to see the body of her murdered sister. I wasn't about to let Beth go through that.

"Let's just get out of here," I suggested.

"What did you find in the room?" Beth asked when we go back to the car.

Part of me didn't want to tell Beth that something like me could be responsible for her sister's murder, but the other part of me knew she deserved to know. "A vampire was in your sister's room close to the time of the murder. There was vamp blood on the window," I told her not being able to look at her reaction.

She was silent for a moment. "Did the vampire kill her?"

"No, the killer was human."

A confused look came over face. "This case just gets more and more confusing," she remarked.

"Vampires and murder…shouldn't be anything too crazy for you."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah but all those cases didn't involve the brutal murder of my sister," she replied.

"Point taken."

---------------------------

It was completely dark by the time we reached the morgue. The moon was shining bright overhead. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked Beth before we walked into see the body. Guillermo already had Emily's body out. He was staring at us from behind the table with a sheet draped over the body.

"Mick I don't want to get into this again. I'm fine and next time you ask me if I'm ok I'm going to drive a freaken stake through your heart," the she pushed me aside and walked in angrily. "My only interest is making this man who did this get what he deserves."

Guillermo seemed surprised at her eagerness to see her sister's body. "Let me see her," she ordered as I came to stand beside her.

He was used to this so he didn't waste anytime. Slowly, he removed the sheet revealing Emily's head and a little below her shoulders. Beth took a startled breath. Her sister was basically a younger version of her, but now she looked completely different. The skin that once was probably warm and glowing was now pale as chalk. Her neck had been slit leaving a deep gash and her lips were purple. The most curious thing of all though was where the stab wound was. She had been stabbed six times in the heart forming the shape of a heart on her chest. Whoever did this really wanted this girl to suffer, and by the looks of things she had hurt them bad. This was payback for something.

"Can we see the clothes she came in with?" asked Beth. Guillermo nodded and pulled out a small bag of bloodstained clothing. Beth took it quickly and examined it without touching the clothing. "Did she come in wearing a locket?"

"No, just what's in the bag," Guillermo told her. It surprised me how well she was taking all this and how she seemed like she was in control of this situation. I honestly didn't know Beth was that strong.

"The locket's not there?" I asked.

Beth shook her head. "The locket's missing and I know she wouldn't have taken it off. It's her favorite thing in the world," explained Beth.

I nodded, disappointed. "Any idea about the heart thing?" I asked Guillermo motioning to the stab wounds on her chest.

Guillermo shook his head. "All we know is that he stabbed her first."

"I have no idea why he wanted her to suffer so much…" Beth interrupted. She was gliding her hands through her sister's hair and her eyes seemed a bit moist. "She was the nicest girl." She knelt down and whispered something into her sister's ear. "I will find who did this to you," she whispered. "I promise."

Then Beth took a deep breath and turned to me. "Where to next?"

"Well away from here. Thank you Guillermo." He nodded and replaced the sheet over Emily's head.

-----------------------------------

"We need to talk to one of Emily's close friends to see if we can find this mysterious boyfriend of hers. Maybe he's got the locket or the diary, and my bet is that whoever has the locket is the killer," I explained as we walked out to the car.

Beth nodded as she got in the car. "Well I have Emily's best friend's number," said Beth.

"Well call her and tell her we're coming," I ordered. Immediately Beth took out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Maria," Beth greeted. "I'm doing ok…how are you…………..well you can't expect them not to be worried but hey we need to talk. Can we come by the house to ask you a few questions………..a P.I. friend of mine named Mick………..Ok we'll be there in a little while, bye."

"So where does she live?" I questioned.

"Her named is Maria Locke and she lives a street over from our house, but her family is staying at a hotel. It's just this way…" said Beth.

-----------------------------------------

The hotel they were in was probably the trashiest in L.A. I didn't think this place would be any safer than their house would be. There was a murder waiting to happen here.

Maria was waiting for us when we got into the lobby. She had black hair with pink highlights and piercings all over her face. Plus there was the black make up that was smeared all around her eyes from crying so much. "Hey Maria!" Beth greeted before hugging the girl. "This is my friend Mick."

Maria turned to me and smiled weakly. "Do you have a place more private we could talk in?" I asked her. The hotel lobby was filled with all sorts of people even this late at night.

She nodded and led us to a small restaurant in the hotel that was relatively empty. "I'm sorry we have to be here, but my parents think the killer is going to come after me. I guess this is their version of being on the run," Maria said as we sat down.

Beth smiled comfortingly. "That's ok."

"Did you know who Emily's boyfriend was?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Why do you think he might have anything to do with Emily's murder?" questioned Maria.

"We don't know, but he's the only suspect we have. We need to eliminate anyone we can," explained Beth probably better than I could have. Like I said, I'm not very good at comforting people.

"Well I can go ahead and tell you he didn't do it," Maria said.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Because they were in love, really in love. The kind of love you only see in the movies. Jake would die for Emily," Maria told us.

"Jake? Jake who?" I asked.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "His name is Jake Russell. I don't know his address, and he just calls me. He's really secretive about where he lives and stuff. Only Emily knew."

"Did Emily ever talk about Jake much?" Beth asked.

Maria laughed. "That's all they ever talked about. How in love they were and how they would be together forever…" Her voice trailed off.

"What's the matter?" Beth questioned.

Maria debated whether to answer or not. "The way she spoke about him was kind of weird. Just the things she said seemed like they could never happen…"

"Things like what?" I asked.

"Well the together forever thing. It seemed like she actually believed they would be together forever."

Beth looked at me in a strange way. She must have been thinking the same thing I was. This Jake Russell was probably just the vampire we were looking for.

-----------------------------------

"I'll get Sam to look up his address. Hopefully it's his real name," said Beth when we got back to the car.

"That sounds good. We can just wait here tell she replies." We both took our seats in the car.

"So it sounds a lot like my sister was in love with a vampire," Beth mentioned after a short moment of silence.

I looked at Beth curiously. She was staring at me with big blue eyes, and I had to wonder if her sister wasn't the only Turner with a thing for vampires. Whatever it was with this family they seemed to see pass all the problems that might come with a relationship, and your lover not being human certainly was a problem. It might not be a problem for them, but it definitely was a problem for me. I cared about Beth too much to hurt her. Because of that it meant we could never be together. "Sure seems like that," I replied without emotion.

She seemed disappointed in my response. "You know it actually could work…you and me I mean."

This time I did give her an emotional response. "I don't want to hurt you Beth. There are too many problems that would come. It would never work." If only she knew how badly I wanted to love her.

"It won't work because you don't want to try," she argued.

I rolled my eyes. "And you already have a boyfriend. Josh, remember? What about him?"

She looked down and played with her fingers. "Josh and I aren't working out," she replied quietly.

I frowned. "You should make it work with him."

"I can't make it work with him…" she answered.

"And why not?" I asked angrily. She was just making things harder for me, and it was already hard to say no to her.

She was silent for a moment, still playing with her fingers nervously. "Because I'm so busy wanting you," she replied. Her heart was beating rapidly and mine was too.

My heart dropped and I was thankful when her phone rang with Sam's reply. Sighing, Beth picked up the phone."He lives in a small apartment not too far from here," Beth said.

"Well let's go." I had to take a deep breath, thankful for that interruption. Beth seemed disappointed though. If only she knew what I really thought about her. If only I could tell her.

----------------------------------------------

Jake Russell lived in a not to shabby apartment building close to the Turner's house. It was about seven stories tall and looked like a nice place. "Maybe you should stay in the car," I suggested.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Haven't we had that discussion before?" was her reply. There was simply no winning with her.

I went to my trunk and pulled out some stakes and carefully pulled out a silver dagger from a case I had in the trunk. "Here take this." I gave the dagger to Beth.

Jake supposedly lived in apartment 61 which was on the seventh floor. We immediately went to the elevator not wasting any time. Beth and I still hadn't really spoken, and I was glad the elevator went fast. This silence with her was getting more uncomfortable by the moment. I practically ran out of the elevator when the door opened.

Floor seven was a very long hallway with tan carpet, white walls, and a large window at the end of the hall with the moonlight shining through it. As we were walking down the hallway a man came out of the apartment that appeared to be 61. Instantly I knew this man was a vampire, and there was only one vampire we were looking for here. He was just a few feet ahead of us. "Hey!" I called.

The young man turned to us, surprised. Then he dropped his key and ran as fast as he could down the hall and without a second thought I ran after him. At first I thought he was going to go down the stairs, but he didn't slow down. He ran straight through the seventh floor window, and all I could do was jump after him.

I landed flat on my back beside the man. He was a younger vampire than I was and didn't heal as fast. When I regained feeling to my body I grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. "Hold it right there!" I ordered holding the stake close to his heart. He fought to get away, but I was too strong for him. "Now all I have is a few questions to ask." I pushed the stake against his chest. "And I'll get them one way or the other!" I yelled.

Sighing in defeat, he stopped trying to get away. I dropped the stake and helped him to his feet. "Are you Jake Russell?" I asked and he nodded.

I noticed that a few people started to come outside of their apartments from the noise of the breaking window. One of them was Beth. She had a bewildered look on her face. I motioned for her to go to my car. I needed to talk to this vampire but right here wasn't the place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy! **

**True Love is Blind-Chapter 3**

"Who are you?" Jake asked as we went to the car. His voice was sad and I could tell he'd been crying. What he and Emily may have had might not have been love, but from the way he looked it was something. His blonde hair was dirty and messy, his face was pale (even for a vampire), and his eyes were turning yellow as if he hadn't had blood or slept in awhile. I also noticed that some of the scratches from the fall weren't healing quickly. This boy needed blood in his system and quick. Luckily he was coming willingly; if I had to force him I was likely to kill him he was so weak.

"My name is Mick St. John I'm a private investigator but lets not waste time with introductions." The crowd was getting bigger outside the apartments, and I wasn't about to explain how the both of us just got up after jumping out a seven story window.

Jake sat in the back seat and I hopped into the driver's seat. "This him?" Beth asked. She was glaring at him from the passenger's seat.

I nodded and drove out of the apartments. "You sound just like Emily…you look like her too," whispered Jake. Through the rear-view mirror I could see tears emerging from his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, sisters tend to do that," Beth said with contempt in her voice.

"Beth this is your sister's lover, be nice," I pleaded.

She ignored me. "Why did you run when you saw us?"

"Beth this can wait…" I mentioned.

"Is it because you hurt her…or because you killed her…" It seemed like all the anger she had held inside was coming out on this one boy.

"Beth please be quiet!"

"No, it's ok Mr. St. John. She has every right to want an explanation." Jake turned to her. I could see his very sincere eyes in the rear view mirror. "I knew you were here about Emily's death. When I smelled that he was a vampire I knew you were coming to kill me regardless of what I said." He looked down sadly. "No on would ever believe that a vampire could actually love a human girl."

I glanced at Beth who was staring at me. "You'd be surprised," I told him and I noticed her blue eyes went wide.

-----

"Just sit down and make yourself comfortable," I told Jake when we got to my apartment. He walked in astonished at how nice it was. Beth still seemed angry.

"This is a nice place you've got here." Jake took a seat on the couch. I was in the kitchen trying to get him some blood. Just glancing up, I noticed Beth took a seat in the chair in front of him.

"Thanks." I handed him the glass of blood and sat down in the chair next to Beth. "So how old are you?" I asked.

He gladly took the blood and started drinking. "Just forty years old, but I was turned when I was eighteen." Beth still remained silent, glaring at the boy. "You don't have to go through all the chit chat. I know what you want to know. What happened right?"

"Well I guess we could start with that," I replied.

He looked down at the glass of blood sitting in his hands. "Emily and I were in love, really in love. The kind of love I didn't even know existed until I met her. We spent every moment together we could. She would come to my apartment after school and we'd talk for the most part…" He glanced at Beth who got a sickened look on her face. "We didn't do what I know you're thinking," Jake assured. "No, I loved Emily too much and didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't trust myself not to." He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Anyway when it got close to her curfew she'd go home, and I would sneak into her window and we'd talk until she went to sleep. Well a couple of nights ago she asked me if I would turn her into a vampire. It wasn't the first time she'd asked, but it was the first time she seemed serious, I mean really serious. I was scared to do it, but I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. So reluctantly, I agreed. I told her I'd turn her the next night. She was supposed to go home at night so she didn't get her mom suspicious if she wasn't home for curfew. Then she was supposed to sneak out her window and wait for me to pick her up," Jake explained.

"But something went wrong didn't it?" Beth commented. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but I could still see suspicion in her eyes.

Jake nodded. "I dropped her off that night at her mom's house like usual and told her to pack her things. I had to run back to my apartment to get something I'd forgotten."

"What was that?" I asked. Jake was silent for a moment and then he fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a small ring.

"I wasn't sure I was going to give it to her at first, but when I saw her bright smile when she got out of my car that night I just knew I had to. She was so happy to be able to live forever with me. I was going to propose to her that night." He stared at the ring with wet eyes the whole time he spoke.

I glanced over at Beth who looked as if she might start crying herself. "So what happened next?" she asked.

"When I got back home my apartment had been broken in to. Everything was broken and torn apart. The worst thing though was that my blood bags had been taken. Immediately I knew this person must have known I was a vampire." He paused and tears started rolling down his pale face. "Well I panicked when I realized what was missing. I spent way too much time worrying about it. Finally I noticed a small note sitting on my kitchen counter." He paused and took a deep breath. This was really hard for him.

"What did the note say?" Beth asked. Now I could see full tears emerging from her eyes.

"It said you shouldn't have taken her from me you monster and now you both will pay…The next thing I did was to get back to Emily's house as fast as I could. When I got there everything seemed normal. I could even see from the window that her mom was still asleep, but I could smell blood…Emily's blood. I snuck in through Emily's window. I knew she was hurt, but I didn't want to believe she was dead. It was dark when I got inside, but I didn't need the lights. There was blood everywhere…I didn't even think her little body had that much blood." He paused again, but this time he started sobbing into his hands. Beth surprised me when she went and sat down beside him, rubbing his back gently.

"It's ok Jake…I know how you feel, but you need to tell us what happened," she whispered to him. Beth truly was an interesting woman. She could have nothing but utter contempt for someone one moment and then deep care for them the next.

"She wad dead on the bed lying in a pool of blood. I panicked and immediately bit my wrist to try and turn her, but I knew she was dead. When it didn't work my world seemed to collapse right there. I couldn't even think straight. Finally I grabbed her diary and left. When I got back to the car I called her mom to wake her up."

"That story corresponds to what my mom said. She said she woke up around midnight on the couch because of a phone call but there was no one on the other line. She decided to go to bed and when she checked on Emily she found the body," Beth commented.

"So you took the diary?" I asked Jake. He nodded and pulled out a small book from his pocket and handed it to Beth.

"Why did you take it?" she inquired. "Was it because you didn't want people to find out your secret?"

He smiled in a sad way. "No, I just needed it. I needed to have her innermost thoughts with me." Beth smiled warmly and handed the diary back to him.

"Did you take a locket from her too?" I questioned. Now that we knew where the diary was we needed to find the locket, but I knew in my mind Jake didn't have it.

He shook his head. "No I wanted to…just to make sure no one got inside her music box, but the locket was already gone when I got there which surprised me because she never took it off."

Beth turned to me with a disappointed look. So the locket was still missing and now I knew without a doubt that whoever had the locket was the killer. "Did Emily have anyone that might want to hurt her?" Beth asked.

"I've asked myself that question over and over again. Emily was such a sweet and loving person…I can't imagine what sort of monster would want to kill her," Jake answered.

Beth looked at me again; this time even more disappointed. "Well now we're back where we started!"

"No we're not. Have you read the diary?" I questioned Jake.

He shook his head. "Even if I had wanted to, I didn't have the time. I've been too busy trying to hunt down whoever did this," explained Jake.

"Ok hand me the diary," I demanded. Curious, Jake threw me the small book. Vampires are really fast readers. We can read a page of a book in about ten seconds. Whatever I was looking for shouldn't be hard to find, and it wasn't. "November 15…_I can't write much today but I wanted to write this down. Today I found out I had a secret admirer. I received a red rose with a note on my locker today._ _I don't know who it is, but needless to say I'm curious to find out…_" A stunned look came over Jake's face. "Did you know this secret admirer?"

He nodded in regret. "Thomas South…Emily told me he was obsessed with her. He would call her, email her, the whole deal. She was too nice to tell him to stop, but he sort of got it bad when he found out she was dating me...he saw us together at a restaurant around the time we started dating. He yelled at her so loud he had to be thrown out of the place," told Jake.

"Do you think Thomas could have found out what you are?" I asked.

"It's possible…after he found out about me he was constantly harassing me. I would have killed him I didn't have better morals…I guess now I should have killed him," answered Jake.

"Why didn't you suspect him first?" asked Beth. "He would sound like the perfect suspect to me."

"Because I would never have expected him to actually kill her! I mean he was crazy, no doubt, but you would never peg him for a psycho!" Jake rubbed his temples with regret. "I can't believe I didn't see it…it's all my fault isn't it?"

"No, you can never tell who a killer's going to be. It's not your fault," Beth comforted. I stood up and the both of the looked up at me.

"It looks like we have to find this Thomas South," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I figured I'd go ahead and post the last chapter. Please enjoy! **

**True Love is Blind-Chapter 4**

"I wanna go with you," Jake pleaded. I was already at the door with my coat on and Beth was right behind me.

"No, you're too weak," I answered.

"You're letting her go with you." Jake gestured toward Beth and Beth turned to me.

"I would try to stop her, but I know it would be useless," I answered. A satisfied grin came over Beth's lovely face.

"Come on Mr. St. John…I want to kill this guy for taking my Emily from me," said Jake sadly. "Emily was my everything. Believe me I'm strong enough!"

I sighed. "Listen I want to let you go with me, but I'm not going to let you die too. Plus I don't think Emily would want you dead." Then I slipped out the door before he had time to argue with me.

"I've already text Sam to find out Thomas's address," said Beth. We both stepped into the elevator. I was in a hurry and she was having trouble keeping up with me. "Do you really think Thomas could have killed my sister?" she asked.

"Well he's the only suspect we have for the moment," I answered. With my peripheral vision I could tell she was still glaring at me. After the talk in the car earlier I had kind of been giving her the cold shoulder. Hopefully her need to find her sister's killer would keep her off my back.

The elevator door opened and the both of us rushed out to the car. This was beginning to get old, but with any luck we wouldn't have to go anywhere else. Beth's phone rang with a text from Sam as we got into the car. "Awesome it's not too far," she exclaimed pointing in the direction I needed to go.

Both of us were silent for a moment. "You know I'm surprised at how well you've been taking your sister's death," I mentioned not even taking a moment to glance at her.

"Well we've got work to do. I've got to focus on the job at hand before I can mourn her death," explained Beth.

"Still she was your sister, and you have hardly cried."

"Believe me I've cried my fare share, but it's hard for me to be sad when my heart's filled with too much hate. I can't cry and do nothing while her killer is out there. I told you I really want to be Emily's hero for once. "Wow was the only word that came to my mind from her response. I knew Beth was a strong woman, but even I couldn't have expected those words from her mouth.

With a smile, I turned to her. She was staring out her window, but I could tell she was fighting to ignore me. "You're a strong woman Beth."

"No, I've just got to be a strong woman sometimes." Still she did not look at me.

--------

Thomas South's house was a complete dump. Everything was a mess…the yard, the sidewalk, and the house didn't even look livable. Half the shingles on the roof were missing, the windows were broken, wood was falling of the house everywhere. Plus there was a horrible stench coming from the place. "Do you think he's home?" Beth asked as we reached the door. I could hear a heartbeat coming from the place, but there were no footsteps or noises. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Stand back Beth." I took the gun out of my jeans and held it up, ready to shoot. The paint chipped front door was cracked a little bit, but then I noticed on the doorknob something that frightened even me. There was a small gold locket hanging around the doorknob. "He planned this," I muttered.

Slowly, I pushed opened the door. Immediately the smell of blood became evident, it was stale blood mixed with a horrible stench. There was a dead body in this house and it had been dead for awhile. The inside of the house was completely dark and I scanned the nearby wall with my hands looking for a light switch. Finally I found one and turned the lights on. Inside the house looked slightly livable, but it still was an awful place to live. Quietly, I turned to Beth and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and we both ventured further into the house.

The first room was the living room which appeared normal, and then there was the dining room which seemed fine as well. As we got closer to the kitchen, however, the smell of blood became stronger. We entered the kitchen slowly to find blood scattered all over the cracked tiles, and there was bloody water in the old sink. I noticed that the knife holder was missing its biggest knife. Behind me I heard Beth gasp, but she remained silent for the most part.

Before us was a long hallway with two doors on both sides. The sound of the heartbeat got louder as we came closer to the hallway. I fumbled for a light switch, but it had been broken. Beth and I would have to go down the hallway in the dark. Slowly, I put my ear to the first door. There was no heartbeat.

I put my ear up to the second door. Inside the room, the sound of the heat pounded like crazy, and I could hear the soft breathing of a man. He had to know I was outside the door. I went into my vampire form to help me see in the dark and very slowly I put my hand to the knob. Ready to fight, I threw open the door. There was a sharp pain in my chest and I realized the a$$hole had staked me. He had been waiting for me to open the door.

I fell against the wall, paralyzed. In pain, I looked up to see a young man holding a gun to Beth's head. The blood in my body surged threw my veins in fear for the woman I loved. "Ok you two were not what I was expecting," the man gasped. He looked like a complete nerd. His brown and vicious eyes were covered by a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and his pale skin was covered with pimples. The boy seemed scared, but I knew he knew he was too deep in to stop.

The boy led Beth into the room that he had just come from which was straight ahead of me. Now I could see two pairs of bloody hands inside the room. Thomas followed my eyes, which were the only part of me that could move, and noticed what I was looking at. "That would be my parents…Lets just say they didn't share in my dream so I took them out of my way."

"What exactly are your sick dreams?" Beth asked with bitter hatred in her voice. They were standing right in front of me. He had his arms around her neck with the gun still to her head. Yet I could not even since her heart rate rising. She seemed completely calm.

"You sound just like her," hissed Thomas. "You must be Beth."

"Yep…Emily's sister, and just to let you know I'm really pissed off at you," she snarled right back. If I wasn't in so much pain and so scared for her I probably would have been proud.

"You need to keep your mouth shut…" he pushed the gun harder against her head. "Or you might just lose that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Just tell me one thing…why did you kill her? I thought you loved her…why would you hurt the woman you love so bad?" Beth questioned, still without fear.

"I wanted to break her heart just like she broke mine," he whispered in her ear with sadness and anger. So that was why he cut a heart into her chest.

"So you're a weak and pathetic loser who can't take a little heart break. How sad. Do you know how many people have their hearts broken everyday? You don't see them going on a killing rampage!" Every part of me that still had feeling ached in fear; I hoped she had a plan.

"Shut up before I blow your head off!" he yelled

"Not today jerk off!" Then she pulled something out from her pocket and stabbed Thomas in the leg. I realized that I had not gotten back the knife I had given her earlier. Thomas fell to the ground in pain. Beth tried to get away, but he grabbed her foot and she fell to the ground as well.

"You btch!" Thomas screamed. I wanted to help her so much, but I couldn't move an inch. Beth kicked him the head and crawled to me and tried to pull the stake out. Thomas quickly got to his feet and held the gun at her. Then something pushed Thomas to the floor, and Jake was on top of him biting his neck. Thomas fought and fought to get away but he was no match for Jake's strength. Soon Thomas's body went limp.

Jake turned and looked up at us. His face was covered with blood. Beth let out a deep breath and pulled the stake out. I gasped when the pain was gone and I regained movement.

Beth helped me to my feet. "Are you ok?" she asked examining the wound on my chest. It had already healed.

"Am I ok? You're the one that just wrestled with a killer," I said.

"I told you I was angry," replied Beth.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"Told you I was strong enough," commented Jake as he came to us.

"How did you get in?" I asked him.

"I followed you after you left and slipped in quietly through the window when he staked you," explained Jake. "So what happened?"

"He must have thought Mick was you," said Beth. "He had her locket hanging on the door as if he were planning for you to come."

Jake turned to the limp body of Thomas on the floor. "He sure was a sick man," Jake told us. All three of us stepped slowly into the room. Beth gasped. Not only were there three bloody bodies on the floor, but the room was covered in pictures of Emily. There were even pictures of her inside her room taken from outside the window…pictures of her taken from everywhere. This Thomas South was clearly obsessed with her.

"I can't believe he did this to her," Beth whispered. I pulled her into a hug.

"Let's just call the police and get out of here," I suggested as I led Beth out of the room.

So we called the police and left. They said they'd let us answer questions in the morning. Which I was grateful for seeing as I didn't know how we were going to explain how Thomas died, and I really wanted to get some sleep. The sun was now rising bringing the horrible heat with it.

We dropped Jake off at a hotel and then I drove Beth home.

"Thanks for everything. Hopefully my mom can actually sleep at night now knowing the killer is dead," said Beth. She was fiddling with her keys outside the door. I wonder if she knew how much I wanted to kiss her right there and how much I wanted her to be mine. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but then sighed and said, "Goodbye Mick." Then she kissed me on the cheek and went inside and closed the door.

My heart sunk when she left. I wanted to spend every moment with her, and every moment without her seemed unbearable. Surprisingly her door opened again. "Oh screw it," she murmured as she grabbed my collar and pulled me into a passionate kiss. At first I fought it and then gave in to what my heart wanted.

When we were finished she was looking up at me with her big blue eyes. "What was that?" I asked, stunned.

"Well if my sister can be in love with a vampire…why can't I? There aren't any excuses anymore. If my sister and Jake can do it…so can we," she explained.

I searched for a reply. I knew that we shouldn't be together…that it was wrong, but I was in love with her, truly in love with her. Every bit of my mind knew it was wrong and dangerous to love her. Vampires and humans weren't meant to be together, but I guess when you're in love you don't think with your mind but with your heart. You don't care about what a person looks like or what a person is. I guess true love…well I guess true love is blind.


End file.
